powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zedd Waves
Summary Angel Grove is the sight of the exciting Stone Canyon triathalog. But, Zedd interrupts the event by using one of his monsters to hypnotize the crowd into submission. Even the Power Rangers struggle against Zedd's power. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee-Scott (Red Ranger) (archive footage) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) (archive footage) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) (archive footage) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (morphed voice) *Joel Rogers as Zack Taylor (morphed voice) *Judy ??? as Trini Kwan (morphed voice) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (uncredited) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (uncredited) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (uncredited) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Tom Wyner as Beamcaster (voice) *??? as Reporter Locations *Angel Grove Park *Command Center *Moon Palace Notes *All footage of Jason, Zack and Trini unmorphed is recycled from "Something Fishy", a season 1 episode, which is obvious as Zack has the flattop fade worn throughout Season 1 rather than the braids he wore throughout Walter Jones' actual appearances in Season 2. *When the Rangers use the Power Blaster to destroy Beamcaster, it first shoots the ususal energy blast before switching to a flaming fireball used during the Power Cannon attack, as this monster was destroyed by it in Dairanger. *During the scene where Tommy tosses back explosives at Beamcaster, the aresnal of the Dairangers can be see behind Beamcaster, as this footage of him is from Dairanger. Errors *Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy morph slightly out of order, with Billy morphing between Tommy and Kimberly. Quotes :Alpha: (checking controls) "White Ranger, Why don't you answer? Lord Zedd's taking over the world while we sit here twiddling our thumbs!!" :Zordon: Alpha, Try to contact the Red Ranger. :Beamcaster: Come on kids, join the fun! :(casts a Zedd wave on Bulk) :Bulk: Hail Lord Zedd. Hail Lord Zedd. :Beamcaster: Catch the wave! :(casts a Zedd wave on Skull) :Skull: Hail Lord bread... :Beamcaster: And now for the weather: bright and sunny days for Lord Zedd, dark and cloudy days for the robotic Rangers. :Beamcaster: (confronted by the Rangers) The next six callers get to hail Lord Zedd! :Beamcaster: 'I missed one! :'Tommy: '"I don't get your station!" :'Beamcaster ''(holding apple-shaped bomb)'' For you ''I have an oldie but a goodie. Do you see this red, juicy apple? It's delicious and nutricious when you eat it, but deadly when you light it's fuse! ''(the fuse lights itself) It's a blast from the past! (he throws the bomb at Tommy which he manages to jump out of the way of) :Tommy: (getting up off the ground) ''Nice try! But your jokes are so old, you're really starting to bore me! :'Beamcaster: (holding frog-shaped bomb) Well here's something new listener, a frog-shaped bomb! (he throws the bomb, and the same thing happens) (holding rod) OK listener, I've checked your playlist and it's time to change your tune, Here are the lyrics! (emits his Z waves which but Tommy under his control) :'''Tommy: ''(sleepily)'' Hail Lord Zedd. :Beamcaster: 'Now it's time for me to take a commercial break! ''(vanishes) :'''Beamcaster: No, you can't stop me Power Rangers, not while I have my promotional supply of exploding devices (ignites a bomb and throws it as Tommy which he catches) :Tommy: "Hot potato time, Beamcaster!!" (he throws the bomb back to the monster which blows up in his face knocking him to the ground) :Beamcaster: (getting up) OK, I had some bad reception but, hey, I'm static-free now! "Check this out!" (throws stick of dynamite at Tommy which he also catches) :Tommy: "This has your name on it!" (tosses back bomb) :Beamcaster:( fumbling with bomb) "Hey! I gave this to you!" (it explodes and knocks him to the ground again) "That's it Power Rangers, This is your swan-song!" :Jason: "Let's give it to 'im now!!" :Beamcaster: (drawing sword) "Time to rock 'n roll you outta here!!" : Inventions/devices *Frequency Reverser Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode